


Like a flowers

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:Naruto; Ino Yamanaka/Sakura Haruno; “Credevo che amassi Sasuke”. “Sì, ma mi piaci di più tu”.





	Like a flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Naruto; Ino Yamanaka/Sakura Haruno; “Credevo che amassi Sasuke”. “Sì, ma mi piaci di più tu”.

Like a flowers

Ino osservò le spalle di Sakura, erano rosee e lasciate scoperte dalla maglietta azzurra con strisce di una tonalità più scura, le maniche le arrivavano fino a due dita oltre i polsi.

“Ancora non riesco a credere che alla fine hai scelto me” sussurrò.

Sakura era intenta a mettere dei fiori dentro un vaso sopra il tavolo. Si voltò e le sorrise, la raggiunse e le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Ho semplicemente seguito il mio cuore. Ho capito che batteva per quella bambina che mi è sempre stata accanto. Con cui ho combattuto, sofferente, ho gioito, che mi difendeva dai miei sbagli. Che fingeva di amare Sasuke solo perché lo amavo io ed era gelosa.

La mia eterna rivale e la piccola che mi diceva che saremmo sbocciate come i fiori che raccoglievamo” disse.

Ino indietreggiò, tenendola a sua volta per le mani e la condusse con sé.

“Come si dice: ‘fate l’amore, non fate la guerra’?” le disse.

“Peccato. Io amo portare le nostre sfide a ogni ambito” rispose Sakura, mentre le gote le s’imporporavano. La guardò negli occhi, lo sguardo intenso.

< Sembrano due smeraldi, passerei l’intera vita a guardarli > pensò Ino, sostenendo lo sguardo.

“Credevo che amassi Sasuke” ammise e la voce le tremò.

“Sì, ma mi piaci di più tu. L’amore che provavo per lui era giovanile, un po’ sciocco. Quello che provo per te è maturo” disse Sakura.

< Spezzerei tutte le ossa di Uchiha se questo potesse risanare il suo cuore > pensò.

“Sei cresciuta come un meraviglioso cespuglio di chiodi di garofano” mormorò Sakura.

“Grazie. Non c’è complimento più grande per una del clan Yamanaka” rispose Ino. Piegò le labbra color ciliegia in un sorriso, mostrando i denti candidi.

Sakura le sfilò la felpa grigia, facendole ondeggiare la voluminosa ciocca bionda.

“Anche tu sei un fiore stupendo” sussurrò Ino. La figura dell’altra donna si rifletteva nella sua unica iride azzurra scoperta.

Ino la baciò sulla fronte spaziosa, lì dove aveva il byakugou. 

Sakura chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, mentre Ino le sfilava la maglia. Sakura si slacciò i pantaloni, mentre Ino si spogliava. I loro indumenti si accumularono sul pavimento uno dopo l’altro.

Sakura avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, mentre guardava il corpo ignudo di Ino.

Ino fece stendere Sakura sul divano e le si mise di sopra, finì di spogliarla sfilandole anche l’intimo.

Sakura le sorrideva, le gote arrossate e il respiro sempre più accelerato, Ino la penetrò con due dita.

Sakura si arcuò, strofinando la testa sul divano, il viso in parte coperto dai capelli rosa e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sui movimenti di Ino, sempre più frenetici. Gli ansiti di Sakura iniziarono a risuonare per la stanza, mentre anche la compagna si lasciava sfuggire dei mugolii di eccitazione.

Sakura socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e brillavano.

“Ti… amo…” esalò tra gli ansiti. 

Ino si piegò su di lei e la baciò, mentre infilava anche un terzo dito. Le due continuarono a baciarsi, mentre Ino continuava a muovere le mani.

La temperatura in casa si era abbassata e il fiato iniziava a condensarsi davanti ai visi delle due. Le due si scambiavano baci sempre più passionali.

Sakura gettò indietro la testa e con un lungo gemito di piacere raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Ino sorrise, leccandosi le labbra e la guardò abbandonarsi esanime sul divano, mentre faceva scivolare fuori le dita.

“Il mio petalo di ciliegio” mormorò.

< Tutto mio, non tuo, Sasuke > pensò.


End file.
